


High & Dry

by Ansgår (vegardylvisaker)



Series: In your glow [2]
Category: Ylvis
Genre: Incest Mention, M/M, Non AU, angsty fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegardylvisaker/pseuds/Ansg%C3%A5r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a complicated feeling, really.</p><p>(reading of previous parts in series required)</p>
            </blockquote>





	High & Dry

He dreams about him often, he thinks about him often. They don't see each other as much in their freetime anymore because work forces them to be together 24/7 during the six months of planning and filming their show. But despite all the bickering during that time, despite Vegard getting awfully annoying the longer they're together, Bård misses being with him when they're on break.

It is a complicated feeling, really; During work time it takes Bård about two weeks of shared hotel rooms and forced breakfast before he wants to get the hell away from Vegard again. They've got too much to lose to enjoy being together that much.  
But as soon as he sits in a plane to Bergen, he cannot help himself but imagine staying with his brother in Oslo, where he lives now. He cannot help but imagine the dark-haired one sitting next to him, a few hundred feet above the ground, complaining about the pilot's flying style.

* * *

 

 

They have this rule that says they wouldn't call each other during their vacation, only in emergency cases. Bård lies on his bed and fumbles with his phone, spins it around in his hands, and then rests it on his stomach.

He wants to call him, wants to hear his brother's voice talking directly to him for the first time in nine weeks. He couldn't go four more months without hearing his name said in Vegard's voice.

Bård hesitates a little longer before he unlocks his phone and dials the older one's number. It rings several times before someone picks up.

"Bård? What happened?"

Vegard sounds tired, only half-awake, but also alarmed because he expects an emergency.

Bård already regrets breaking their rule. Still, his heart flutters at the sound of his name.

"Nothing happened, I just... miss you, you know?"

The younger one is shocked about his own honesty, the ring of desperation in his voice, and he scolds himself silently for putting his heart out there like this.

For a moment it is quiet on the other end before Vegard softly replies.

"The feeling's mutual."

It is such a simple sentence, said with calm ease in a sleep-deprived voice, but both brothers know just how important this moment really is.

They are silent for a minute or two, their breathing calm and heavy in each other's ears. Finally Bård has the courage to speak up again.

"I don't want to be this far away from you."

The younger one knows Vegard doesn't want to hear this, he knows he risks tearing their walls of protection down.

Bård hears his brother waiting, hears it because there is nothing but breathing sounds coming out of the warm phone that's pressed to his ear.

He can picture the older one lying on his bed, in the exact same position, staring at the grey ceiling lit up by the streetlights outside his window.

"I wish we were together right now."

Bård doesn't say anything else for a long while. Instead he listens to Vegard whispering 'I know' twice before he starts to hum a sweet, calming melody.

He used to do that quite often when they were younger, to calm his brother down in heavy situations. In most cases the humming put Bård to sleep almost immediately, but not right now; He is wide awake, his heart pumps fast but steady in his chest, and all he can feel is aching longing tugging at his ribs, as if to yank them out of their cage.

"I wish we were only five minutes apart. I mean, we don't have to see each other every day but just knowing that you're there, is..." Vegard mutters after a while, he sighs.

Bård sighs too, silently, because he is relieved to hear that, he is relieved to know his brother feels the same.

Suddenly a wave of tiredness hits him though, washes over his brain and eyelids and lungs and heart and bones, and the blonde one asks Vegard to hum the tune again to put him to sleep.

Maybe this could become their new thing, Bård thinks before falling into unconciousness. Maybe they could call at night and sing the other one to sleep.

 

Vegard lies on the other end of the connection, next to his wife, and stares at the grey ceiling that's lit up by the streetlights in front of his window. He knows Bård was only able to talk to him like that because a few hundred kilometers lie between them. Still, he wants to make himself believe that Bård is slowly but surely giving in.

 _It's about time_ , Vegard thinks.


End file.
